1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packing methods of capacitors such as electrolytic capacitors and the like and packing materials thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional way employed in packing electrolytic capacitors has been just putting electrolytic capacitors in cardboard boxes used as packing materials. As a result, the polarity directions of anode and cathode lead terminals of the electrolytic capacitors placed in the cardboard boxes are not aligned, causing many problems such as needing to manually check the polarity of the electrolytic capacitors and the like when the electrolytic capacitors are picked from the cardboard boxes for mounting on printed wiring boards.
As illustrated in FIG. 10, the conventional packing method of electrolytic capacitors uses a cardboard box 1, wherein a partitioning material 2 is installed and a plurality of electrolytic capacitors 3 are randomly contained. The opening of the cardboard box 1 is covered with a lid (not shown in FIG. 10) and then the lid and the cardboard box is bound together with bands (not shown in FIG. 10) to complete of packing the electrolytic capacitors 3.
However, with the aforementioned conventional packing method of electrolytic capacitors, a plurality of the electrolytic capacitors with the anode lead terminals 4 and cathode lead terminals 5 positioned upward are simply placed in the cardboard box 1.
Therefore, each of the electrolytic capacitors contained rotates freely resulting in random rotational positioning of the anode lead terminals 4 and cathode lead terminals 5 of the electrolytic capacitors 3. This necessitates of confirming the polarity of each of the electrolytic capacitors contained in the cardboard box by picking up each respective capacitor by hand when the electrolytic capacitors are taken out of the cardboard box for mounting on a printed wiring board (not shown in FIG. 10) for an assembly work. This random rotational positioning of the capacitors and the need to confirm polarity alignment of the terminals has been a serious problem in a circuit assembly work.
Furthermore, because the aforementioned electrolytic capacitors 3 are contained in the cardboard box 1 closely in contact with one another, it makes it impossible for an automatic circuit assembly machine to pick each of the electrolytic capacitors 3 for automated mounting of electrolytic capacitors on a circuit board.
None of the conventional prior art packing methods and materials provides the advantages of aligning the polarity junctions of the anode and cathode lead terminals of the capacitor in a manner to restrict rotational movement of the capacitors and allow the capacitor to be picked up in an orderly manner for automatic mounting on printed wiring boards without requiring polarity confirmation. The conventional prior art capacitor packing methods and materials also lack the advantages of facilitating a smooth automatic mounting of a plurality of electrolytic capacitors onto a printed wiring board.